China Love
by cutenekojin
Summary: Tyson, Max and Kenny sends Ray back to China, but Ray doesn't go alone, he is sent with Kai! While at China Ray catches a sickness and Kai can do nothing to help him. Will Ray servive or will perish? You will get to know that if you read.Completed!
1. A Wonderful Day

----------------------Chapter One: A Wonderful Day!------------------------- --  
  
"Hey guys! How about we surprise Ray and send him back home to see his friends again before the tournament? All of us are going back home except him anyway." Tyson suggested when Ray left the room to take a shower because he was tired.  
  
"It's no problem with me! Even it would be great for Ray to see his old friends." Max agreed. 'I have to say that this stupid-living-stomach-kid has a point. Ray would be much happier there then alone here. WAIT! Did I just think that? Did I just think something would be good an other person just like if I'd care for the person? No, that can't be! I'm Kai Hiwatari, and I don't think that way for cute Chinese bladers. WAIT! CUTE CHINESE BLADERS! What is wrong with me?!' Kai thought to himself., all confused now, it even showed on his face. He was slightly blushing and he had a confused look on. Then suddenly Kai saw a hand being waved in front of his face, and he slapped back to reality.  
  
"What?" He asked annoyed by the movement of the hand.  
  
"I asked if it was alright with you that Ray could go back home. So what do you think?" Tyson asked, looking at Kai all confused by the sudden change in his team leader's actions lately.  
  
"Sure, whatever..." And with that Kai left for his room he shared with Ray, in the hotel they were currently in.  
  
'What was I thinking? I think that one member of my team is cute? And a boy! Now there is definitely something wrong with me!' Kai thought while walking.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with him?" Tyson asked Max.  
  
" I don't know, Tyson. He's been acting strange lately especially when we talk about Ray." Max responded.  
  
"And not only when we talk about Ray but when he's around Ray." Kenny added, scared he was left out for once.  
  
All three boys stared at the direction Kai had took, and then turned back to face each other.  
  
"So who wants to go to the Arcade?" Tyson asked, changing the subject.  
  
"ME!" Max took Tyson's hand and ran out, followed by a little Kenny holding Dizzy.  
  
"So where are we going again Chief?" Asked a little hyper voice which could only belong to Dizzy.  
  
"To the Arcade."  
  
"Oh! Not again an idea of Tyson to spend that day now?" Dizzy asked as bored as could be.  
  
"Yes and I must say the day is planned to be very boring , lets see what we will do you if we do what Tyson says: Play video games, eat, beyblade, eat and then go to sleep." Kenny said annoyed at the plans of his day.  
  
"Now Chief, you forgot the bedtime snack! The day wouldn't be complete for Tyson without it!" Dizzy added, totally bored at the idea she could feel coming up from Tyson's great day!  
  
"Ya sure Dizz, well we have to go and catch up with Tyson and Max." Kenny said as he left following two hyper kids going to the Arcade. (Kai's and Ray's room) Kai walked in the room and saw the bathroom door slightly open with steam coming out.  
  
'Hmm...wonder what he's doing that takes so long...especially how he looks' Kai started blushing as he thought that and decided to go and watch TV to change his mind. As he opened the TV he heard Ray walking to his drawers , taking out his clothes and closing back the drawers.  
  
'I wonder what he's wearing...maybe a towel...WHAT THE FUCK!? Now I am thinking of him and what he is wearing!? I can be such an idiot!' Then Kai heard the bathroom door close and he guest Ray would go changing in there.  
  
As Kai realised he was watching an animal documentary he changed right away to an action movie. Ray came out and looked at Kai, then had the courage to ask him what he though of what he was wearing.  
  
Ray went shopping last week with Tyson and Max cause he had nothing to do and he ended up buying some clothes while he was there.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Kai turned around to look at the owner of the voice which he recognised to be to be Ray's and he was suddenly shocked by his beauty!  
  
"What?" He managed to say.  
  
"Eh.I wanted to know what you thought of my new clothes.So what do you think?" Ray asked with a blush on his face.  
  
Ray was wearing a tight-black Chinese style shirt with no sleeves which we could see all his fine muscles and features threw. He also wore baggy leather pants and a red belt ( the one he normally wears) around his waist. He had his traditional head band and shoes.  
  
Kai was astonished how sexy Ray would look in black and red, and could only managed to come up with "Eh.it's great Ray." to answer his question.  
  
Ray blushed even more when Kai said that and went across the room and sit on the couch with Kai. Kai suddenly slapped out of his staring trance and looked back at the TV.  
  
(At the Park)  
  
"Finally out of the arcade!" Kenny said, happy to get some fresh air.  
  
"Well Kenny, I am sorry to say but the nightmare isn't over, especially for your wallet." Dizzy added in while Kenny was enjoying his freedom.  
  
"Hen? What do you mean Dizzy?"  
  
"I mean it is time for Tyson to eat and I guess you are still paying!"  
  
"WHAT!? Again paying!?" Kenny was tired of spending money on something he didn't get to enjoy.  
  
"Hey Kenny!" Tyson came to Kenny with Max following him.  
  
"May I borrow money to eat, I spend it all in the arcade!?"  
  
"Sure, here you go Tyson, enjoy!" Kenny said giving him money.  
  
"Thank you, Chief, you're great! Come Max we get to eat!" Tyson was to eager to eat so he caught Max's hand and ran off the food stand.  
  
"Hn, he will always stay the same when it comes for eating." Dizzy said.  
  
"Yap, and he will never change either." And with that Kenny and Dizzy took away to follow a hungry Tyson and a pulled Max.  
  
(Back to the Room)  
  
Kai wasn't really watching the movie on TV cause he was too occupied giving glances at Ray. Ray didn't notice till the end of the movie when he caught Kai glancing at him. Kai suddenly blushed and turned his face away, so did Ray. Ray then slowly turned his head to tell Kai he was leaving when he was suddenly locked in those wonderful granite deeps. Kai also was locked in Ray's golden eyes but found the courage and slapped out of his trance.  
  
"So you were gonna ask me something?" he asked.  
  
'Whow! First time he asks!' Ray thought.  
  
"Eh.yes! I was going to tell you I am going to eat and if you wanted to join me, you know not to stay alone." Ray smiled nervously.  
  
"Whatever." Kai lifted himself off the couch and to the door, then stopped and asked, "So are you coming or what?"  
  
"Oh! Yes!"  
  
'So that was a yes? Man I got a lot to learn!' Ray thought as he and Kai left for the hotel's cafeteria.  
  
---------------Hours Later-------------  
  
As Kai and Ray went back to their room they met with Tyson, Max and Kenny, which had something to tell them.  
  
"Ray, Kai, may you please come in there we need to talk." Kenny said, putting a hand out showing his room.  
  
"Sure Kenny." Ray said as he entered and Kai simply nodded the head.  
  
"Ray; me, Max and Kenny came up with the idea to send you back to China to see your friends. But then we thought you might not come back in time for the championships and we thought of sending someone with you." Tyson said.  
  
"We decided it would be Kai who would go to China with you." Max finished.  
  
"Since Kai is our team captain and the most strict person in timing we thought it would be best to send him with you." Kenny added.  
  
"But man, don't think we are trying to kill you or something it's just Kai is the only one we thought wouldn't mind going back home." Tyson informed.  
  
Ray was shocked, yet happy. He would get to go to China which shocked him, but he would go with Kai, which mad him very happy. Kai was confused and shocked, but especially mad at Tyson for choosing him without his agreement, but hey! He would get to go to China with Ray! Which didn't bother him at all!  
  
Since the guys saw that they didn't respond they gave them their suitcases and tickets and told them their plane is leaving in 30 minutes. Kai and Ray both jumped up, grabbed their things and left in a hurry, not to miss the plane.  
  
"Well that was easier then I thought." Tyson said relived it was all over with.  
  
"Yup , I thought Kai would kill you or something, Tyson." Max said.  
  
"Me too." Kenny added.  
  
(On the Plane)  
  
Ray and Kai got on the plane in time, and Ray had fallen asleep in his seat. Kai looked at Ray and buckled his seat belt for the take off. As they took off Ray's head slid and landed on Kai's shoulder. To embarrassed and shocked to move, Kai left Ray on his shoulder and looked outside. It was night outside and Kai understood Ray, why he was tired, and himself fell asleep lying his head on Ray's.  
  
----------------Later--------------  
  
Ray awoke hours later and saw he was lying on Kai to sleep. You could have sworn Ray was blushing every different shades of red possible on his face. Ray wouldn't dare to move of fear to wake Kai up, so he staid there, closing his eyes, waiting for Kai to wake up. Not long after that Kai awoke, he then realised he had put his head on Ray's when he fell asleep and, blushing Kai took back his head away from Ray's and looked to see if Ray had waken up. To his surprise Ray was looking at Kai.  
  
"Eh.sorry Kai if I woke you up I didn't mean to." Ray said, scared he was the cause Kai had awoke.  
  
"No it is not your fault." Kai said, a couple of minutes later when Ray thought Kai would off never reply back now, but was surprised to see he did.  
  
The plane landed and they took their stuff and went the China's airport. To their surprise Mariah and Lee were waiting for them and had a sign in their hands written: 'Kon and Hiwatari' as if they knew Kai was coming with Ray. Mariah was so happy to see Ray that she jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly, which made Ray unable to breath anymore.  
  
'Would that bitch leave Ray alone!' Kai thought all angry then suddenly realised what he was thinking, 'Oh, my, god! Now I know for sure I have something for Ray. But what could it be?.'  
  
"Hey Ray! Happy to see you buddy!" Lee said while giving Ray a hand shake.  
  
"Happy to see you too Lee. Man I missed you so much you guys so much you can't imagine!" Ray said with a tear of joy running down his check.  
  
' Oh how would I love to just swipe that tear away from his delicate check.' Kai thought as he saw Ray cry of joy.  
  
'Ok! Stop Kai! This is starting to get Ridiculous!' Kai mentally kicked himself for thinking that way for Ray even if he knew Ray would never think him that way.  
  
"Well lets go, the car is waiting for us outside." With that Lee, Mariah and Ray took off, but then Ray stopped.  
  
"Hey Kai, you are coming or what?" Kai slapped back to reality and then followed Ray to the car, "Sure."  
  
(To Ray's hometown)  
  
When they arrived Ray had saw all his friends so he took off to see other people he knew in the village. Kai was left alone, so he sat on the couch and started reading a book he brought, since he didn't know how to read in Chinese.  
  
------------An Hour Later------------------  
  
Ray came back happy and sat down beside Kai.  
  
"So whatchya reading , Kai?"  
  
"A book."  
  
"What book?"  
  
"The Interview with the Vampire."  
  
"Oh! Is it interesting?" But before Kai could answer he heard a 'thump' and a whimpering Ray.  
  
"Mariah! Get off of me! It hurts!!"  
  
Kai looked down to see Mariah sitting on Ray on the floor, and by what he heard, he thought Ray had banged his head on the floor, which he did.  
  
"Sorry Ray I am too happy to see you that's all!" Mariah excused herself and helped Ray to stand up.  
  
"Here sit on the couch and I will sit on you, Ray." And that is what she did.  
  
"So Kai, what are you reading?" she asked.  
  
"None of your business." He answered, annoyed.  
  
"Ok! Ok! Sorry for whatever I did to upset you, man he never smiles now does he?" she said.  
  
"Whatever." Was Kai's cold reply.  
  
Ray was laughing, 'Now that's new he answers to me but not to Mariah. Could he.No he can't. He wouldn't feel that way for me as I do for him!'  
  
Mariah stood up and said, " Well since I am not welcome by someONE I will go and come back later."  
  
"Bye Mariah!" Ray said, "And please lock the door."  
  
"Sure." And after locking the door she was gone.  
  
"So, how was your day?" Kai asked not interested in his book anymore somehow.  
  
"It was great!" Ray said with a happy voice as he turned around to face Kai, who was now looking at him.  
  
Ray got caught in those wonderful crimson pools and was to impressed to say a sentence right.  
  
"It.was.great.Kai.." Kai was lost in Ray's golden eyes and didn't know what to say next, but he simply felt himself leaning in for Ray's delicate yet sweet lips.  
  
Ray was also leaning in, then he slowly closed his eyes, as well as Kai, and their lips met for the first time. Tasting Ray, Kai got one hand around his waste and the other around his neck to bring him closer. Ray moaned as the kiss became deep but made it deeper by putting his hands around Kai's neck and pushed him closer. Kai licked Ray's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Ray gladly opened up for him. Kai's tongue explored Ray's mouth, every corner of it which made Ray moan of pleasure. Then the moment was to good to be true and they parted to get some air, but not enough, they could still feels the other's warm breath on their lips.  
  
"Kai.I.l-love you." Ray said blushing.  
  
"Ashiteru, Ray." Kai said.  
  
And with that their lips met for an other kiss, this time more passionate.  
  
I hoped you liked it! It was chapter 1 of China Love! Please tell me what you think and what I could do to make it better or anything like that. Please RR and tell me what you think and I do not promise I will upgrate anysoon but I will try to do my best anyway. Now bye! From: Probladergirl! 


	2. The Beautiful Time

Sorry this too some time for me to write but at least here you have chapter 2! Anyway the only thing I have to say is keep reviewing and enjoy the fic!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The beautiful time  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Their kiss stopped and Ray snuggled into Kai's chest, sitting on his lap. Kai looked at Ray with a grin on his face, he began to kiss Ray's neck. Ray moved his head back allowing Kai greater access to his neck. Kai smiled and began trail of kisses to Ray's jaw. Ray then stopped Kai and began to do the same. Kai moaned softly then jumped a bit when one of Ray's fang scraped against his skin.  
  
"Hey Ray careful. Fang, skin, sharp." Kai said.  
  
"Sorry." Ray pulled away.  
  
"Hey! I didn't mean stop!" Kai sounded upset.  
  
Ray smiled and began again. Kai's hand wandered up and down Ray's chest. Ray's kisses migrated up to Kai's face and he gave Kai one slow kiss against his lips. Kai's hands moved under Ray's shirt and began to roam the skin across his back. Ray's hand timidly moved around to the back of Kai's head, twining itself in his hair. Kai felt Ray's slight hesitation, and deepened the kiss to let him know it was all right for him to be aggressive and not shy, even if it was their first time. To his great joy Ray responded by deepening the kiss, and exploring Kai's chest with the other hand. Kai brought his hand round which was holding Ray so he could bring Ray to straddle his lap instead of sitting across it. He then crushed Ray against him.  
  
Ray broke away panting for breath, Kai allowed him to catch his breath then removed Ray's shirt up and off him. He leaned forward kissing Ray, hands running down his sides. Ray responded trying to remove Kai's shirt. Kai let go of Ray and moved his hands to remove his shirt. Once removed he moves back to kiss Ray.  
  
Then Lee chose this time to come and see what Ray was up too. As Lee got closer to the house he heard noises, so he went right away for the window to see what were the cause of the noise. When he looked inside what he saw shocked him and he ran off, he had to tell someone what he saw.  
  
Ray tilted his head allowing Kai to trail kisses down his neck, Ray leaned back some more, Kai moved his hands from around Ray's waist to turn their position and unbolted his belt when they herd a 'thump'.  
  
They both turned and found a mad Mariah banning in the window and telling Kai to let go of Ray. Somewhat that sounded like this: "Ray I can't believe you are doing that to that.cold.hearted bastard! And Kai let go of him he's mine!"  
  
Kai and Ray looked at her with a confuse look on, what they saw was a crazy Mariah screaming but they didn't hear what she was saying, Kai took Ray off him and went to the window. Mariah stopped screaming and looked at him.  
  
He then mumbled something like: "Get lost you bitch you can't see we are busy!" and then he closed the curtains.  
  
Mariah was more then mad and went for the front door, when she turned the handle and tried to open it, it was lock and she remembered when Ray asked her to lock the door.  
  
Kai took Ray's hand and led him to the bedroom, "Come it will be more peaceful in here."  
  
"OK." Ray said, and he closed the door behind him, locking it just in case.  
  
Mariah was banning on the door like there was not tomorrow and like an insane person. The neighbours came out and asked her to stop banning cause they couldn't watch TV. To embarrassed to continue she left to go back home.  
  
When the boys entered the room Kai picked Ray and threw him playfully on the bed. Ray laughed and collapsed onto the bed.  
  
"Now stay still I have something to do." Kai said playfully.  
  
Kai sat on the end of the bed and pulled off his shoes and elbow guards which he still had on. He felt Ray move behind him and felt an arm snake around his neck.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay still?" Kai growled.  
  
Ray made a noise in at the back of his throat and nipped playfully at Kai's neck.  
  
"I was lonely hurry up then." Ray let out a sign and collapsed on the bed, flinging and arm over his eyes.  
  
Kai grinned and pulled his scarf off and let it rest on the floor with the rest of his things. He crawled up the bed to where Ray was lying with his eyes shut. He peeled Ray's arm away from him and looked into his golden eyes. Ray stared straight back.  
  
"So where were we again? Oh! Ya now I remember." Kai smirked and kissed Ray hollow into his throat.  
  
Kai ran his hands down Ray's creamy skin, making a pleased purr of his own.  
  
"I think I will like you better without clothes." Kai said, pulling Ray's trousers up and off still caressing Ray's skin.  
  
"This isn't fare your the over dressed for the moment." Ray tried to tug at Kai's clothes.  
  
"Ah, no touching, you are mine now and I do what I pleased." Kai chuckled as he herd of Ray groan in response.  
  
He chuckled even more of Ray's roaming hands and allowed the boy to undress him. Kai reached back and pinned Ray's hands above him smirking. He ravaged Ray's mouth and moved to his ears. After a couple of moment kissing and well-placed nips Kai felt Ray's hips began to grind into his. Kai left one hand holding Rya's arms and moved on down to hold Ray's hips. Kai moved down Ray's body and Ray opened his eyes to gaze at Kai. Kai could gaze at those eyes for days but carried on caressing Ray's body causing him to writhe underneath him.  
  
"Please Kai," Ray was reduce to begging.  
  
"Please what?" Kai replied.  
  
"Let me do something in return, or do something but please do not tease me!" Ray pleaded.  
  
"Oh not in my own time, besides the greatest pleasure you could give me is to let me please you. But since you can't wait any longer I'll take pity on you." Kai prepared Ray for him, leisurely rubbing over his prostate causing Ray to arch his back.  
  
When Kai deemed Ray ready he entered in one deep stroke, causing Ray to call out throatily. Ray mewed in protest when he felt Kai leave his body and pushed back slowly. Ray groaned when Kai re-entered his body, and raised his hips trying to get Kai to enter him deeper. Kai groaned and came up to kiss Ray. Tongues clashing together both battling for control. Kai's won lazily stroking the inner of Ray's mouth. Kai thrusted into Ray harder and Ray's hand moved to Kai's shoulders, gripping hard drawing blood. Ray moved one hand down his chest down to his neglected manhood that Kai had seemly forgotten. Kai noticed and grabbed Ray's hand and put it around his back then moved his own down to Ray's manhood teasing him with whisper touches.  
  
Ray cried out spreading his essence over Kai, he collapsed back onto the pillows completely sated but stayed into position for Kai. It took Kai a little bit longer as he had more energy then Ray, but Ray's hands where still holding onto his shoulders. Kai came with a loud shout of Ray's name and collapsed onto him. Ray's hands moved around Kai's neck as he was on top of him and he gently stroke the ocean blue hair at the back of his head.  
  
Both boys were panting heavily and Ray was causing Kai to drift to sleep while playing with his hair. Kai shocked himself awake and pulled out of Ray and collapsed beside him.  
  
"Was I good for the first time?" Ray asked. Kai purred deep into his chest and Ray took that as a yes.  
  
Kai moved up onto his elbows and studied Ray's form. He was sweating slightly and his body glowed. Kai's eyes moved to Ray's face and smiled. Ray smiled back and settled himself into the crook of Kai's neck, resting. Kai lowered himself back down and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, trailing his fingers tips in a pattern on his back.  
  
"Felling sleepy?" Kai asked.  
  
"No just resting." Ray mumbled.  
  
There was a comfortable silence where both boys just listened to the other's breathing. Then the two boys fell asleep but the silence was broke when the front door of the house was collapsed and Mariah apeered with Lee beside her.  
  
"Eh, Mariah."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Eh.did you try the back door?"  
  
"Eh.no.fuck!"  
  
"Anyway where could they be?" Lee asked looking around the living room.  
  
"No in there you idiot! Kai took off with Ray and I think they went in there." She said, pointing to the door.  
  
"What tells you they are in there?" Lee asked.  
  
"Cause of the sock on the handle." She pointed to the sock hanging form the bedroom's handle.  
  
"Anyway lets open it." He said, taking a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door.  
  
"What the fuck is that?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Oh, this?" Lee pointed to the key in his hand.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"It is a double of Ray's key I made a month ago before he left." Lee answered.  
  
"And you didn't tell me!?" Mariah asked, frustrated at him.  
  
"Well you didn't ask and I didn't think of it at all, I just thought of it now."  
  
"How much do you think Lee?!" Mariah grabbed Lee by the collar and was about to hit him when the bedroom door open and she saw Kai and Ray, lying naked on the bed holding each other.  
  
She started to cry at the seen she saw and left crying, dropping Lee on the floor.  
  
Lee looked in the room, closed the door and left, "Ah, love."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Well that is all for my chapter 2! I am writing chapter 3 now and I think it will be posted in a couple of days now (make it a week at least!). Well I hope you like it and please review! 


	3. A New Day

Here is my chapter 3 of my China Love and I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed it to write it well see ya and please review! ----------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 3: A New Day ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As the sun rose, its rays peered threw the window, Ray slowly opened his golden eyes. He was filled with this wonderful warmth, a warmth he never felt before, yet that feeling was so comfortable.  
  
As he lifted his head he saw he couldn't go further, so he turned around and saw he was also was trapped in a dead end.  
  
As his vision started to get better, what he saw that restrained him for getting out of that warmth, (as if he wanted to) was a pair of strong arms, wrapped tight and firm as to say whatever he was holding was his.  
  
Ray then remembered what happened with Kai and all. He was so happy that he finally was with Kai, he couldn't wait till he woke up, but there was not point to wake him up this early for once he was sleeping in the morning.  
  
Ray turned around to look at Kai, as Ray moved he felt Kai tighten his grip, Ray smiled and look up to his face. Kai was so peaceful when he sleeps, no frown to cover up his true emotions, no mask to show really what he felt.  
  
Ray could gaze at Kai for days and days, always hoping he would never wake up, but like we say good things always has an end.  
  
Kai awoke, opening his eyes slowly, yet sleepily at the same time. Kai smiled when he saw Ray looking at him dreamily. Ray then saw Kai smiling and asked him why that reaction.  
  
"Why are you smiling Kai?"  
  
"Cause, this is so wonderful."  
  
"Wonderful? What so wonderful Kai?"  
  
"You" Kai answered, looking at Ray as if he was a fallen angel from the sky, or even better.  
  
Ray looked at Kai with wide eyes, then a faint blush on his checks and a smile brushed on his lips.  
  
"It may be the start of a relationship but I know it will never end. It is just so wonderful to wake up and find the person you ever dreamed of looking at you as if you were the best thing that could of happened to them." Kai said, while bringing a hand up to Ray's hair and started playing with it.  
  
Ray just smiled and laid back into Kai's chest to find his lost warmth he was looking for.  
  
As the time went by and the two lovers where so comfortable, Lee came and knocked on Ray's front door, who somehow had been repaired that night when it 'accidentally' fell down.  
  
Ray who had closed his eyes opened them with and unpleasant noise deep within his throat. Kai smiled at the sound Ray made and told him;  
  
"You should go see who it is; it might be Lee or someone who wants to wake us up for breakfast."  
  
"Yah, you might be right. I'll go open." As Ray said that he left Kai's warm embrace to find himself some clothes and go answer the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hello Ray! Time to get up and eat!" Lee said with a smile on his face when Ray answered the door.  
  
"Ok, let me wake Kai fully and we will be there. Bye Lee."  
  
"Hey Ray, wait a sec." Lee said as he stopped the door Ray was about to close, closing.  
  
"What is it Lee?" Ray asked looking at Lee, wondering what he wanted.  
  
"Oh.eh.nothing.never mind.well bye, see you at breakfast!" With that Lee took off and a confused Ray was left standing in the doorway.  
  
"So who was it?" Kai asked getting out of the bedroom and tying his belt.  
  
"Oh! It was, was Lee wanted us to go eat."  
  
"Ha! I knew it was him. Well what are we waiting for I'm starving?" And with that Kai finished tying his belt and took Ray's hand to drive him to the main house where they would eat.  
  
(At the Main House)  
  
"Here Ray this what we will eat. I brought you your favourite!" Kai smiled hoping he didn't messed up or anything, by handing Ray a plate of pancakes.  
  
"Great! Pancakes! Kai how come you know me so well? You're the best!" Ray said, happily and grabbed some utensils and started eating.  
  
Kai just smiled and started eating also. Lee came and sat beside Ray.  
  
"Hey Ray!"  
  
"Hey Lee, hey what you wanted to tell me earlier, what was it?" Ray asked as he swallowed his pancakes and took a sip of his juice.  
  
"Well you see Ray I wanted to ask you a question." Lee stopped waiting the permission from Ray to continue. Ray simply nodded.  
  
"Well how was your night?" Lee asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
Just then Ray spat out his juice and started chocking.  
  
"Wha-?" he asked.  
  
"I said how was your night?" Lee repeated, this time with a wink.  
  
Ray was shocked, yet he had to tell Lee something.  
  
"It was great. Why?"  
  
"Oh, just to know that's all." Lee said and then he left, leaving an embarrassed Ray.  
  
"Ray are you ok?" Kai asked Ray as he noticed he had chocked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine, just chocked on my juice." Ray laughed a little bit.  
  
Kai then went back to his food, as he was about to eat he saw a familiar pink objects coming threw the front doors, but this time the object wasn't its happy self as it saw Ray.  
  
"Ray?" Kai asked, giving him a small bang on the arm to catch Ray's attention.  
  
"Hen? What is it Kai?"  
  
Kai didn't answer, he simply pointed with his knife to the walking object.  
  
"Oh." Ray said, "Do you think she knows that much?"  
  
"What much?" Kai ask, still eyeing Mariah.  
  
"Well, you know, after you closed the blinds and you brought me to the bedroom." Ray answered Kai's question.  
  
"I do not know, Ray. I do not know." And with that both boys where silent for the rest of the breakfast.  
  
(One Hour Later) (A/N: I know it takes a while for them to eat breakfast, but hey it's my fic and it's my time^_^)  
  
"Hey ray!" Lee came back.  
  
"What is it this time Lee?" Kai asked for Ray in his cold voice and a glare.  
  
Lee was taken aback by Kai's greeting but kept anyway on talking.  
  
"Eh.I wanted to know if you and Kai wanted to come and play at the beach?"  
  
"Sure Lee! Hey Kai you wanna come?"  
  
"Whatever." Kai coldly replied.  
  
"Well see you later then." Lee said.  
  
"Yah! Hey who's gonna be there exactly?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well you know the gang and other people. It's a public place."  
  
"Oh, ok thanks Lee."  
  
And with that Lee left and Ray and Kai disappeared in their house.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok so here is my chapter 3. Sure it was suppose to be better but that whole chapter 3 that I wrote was suppose to be three times bigger than that so I chose to dived it into two so it would be less long. Anyway I will be posting chapter 4 soon now. See ya, and keep reviewing! 


	4. Beach, Water Buckets and Girls

This is the second part of chapter 3 that is when I wrote it all but I will make it chapter 4 and I will change the title so you won't get fucked up ok? Anyway hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! Well read and review!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Beach, Water Buckets and Girls  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
(At the Beach)  
  
Ray and Kai arrived, both dressed in their baiting suits.  
  
Kai wore a pair of shorts with colors red, orange and yellow mixed up in a flame.  
  
Ray's was also a pair of shorts but his were all black with a golden strip at the end. (A/N: I do not have to describe the rest you can make them up yourselves but just to be nice Mariah has a pink baiting suit and Lee a red one, Gary is yellow and Kevin is green.)  
  
As they arrived Mariah was laid down on a blanket at the beach. Lee was holding a football in his hands and waiting for them. (A/N: As 'them' I mean Kai and Ray.)  
  
"Hey Lee!"  
  
"Yo Ray!" (A/N: Sorry for the expression ^^''')  
  
"Where are the rest of the gang?" Ray asked as he looked around.  
  
"Well Mariah is at the beach, trying to change her color a little. Gary and Kevin are suppose to be in the water near Mariah. And I am here." Lee answered Ray's question.  
  
Ray simply nodded.  
  
"So Ray, wanna play football?" Lee asked Ray trying to put in a new conversation.  
  
"Sure, Kai you wanna play also?"  
  
"No, I'll go at the beach and plain in the water or something." Kai answered looking at Ray, since he was looking around.  
  
"Ok. So Lee are you coming?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yes, lets go there." Lee pointed to a place cleared where there was no people.  
  
"Ok bye, have fun Kai." Ray waved and left.  
  
Kai turned around and headed for the beach.  
  
As Kai got nearer Kevin spotted him. He was on Gary's shoulders.  
  
"Hey Kai!" Kevin screamed and waved.  
  
"Hello." Kai said not as cheerily as Kevin's but kinda of cheerily for himself.  
  
"You wanna help us?" Kevin asked.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"We are looking for a school of fish, we saw them pass earlier." Gary added in.  
  
"Oh, ok. but how about a water fight?" Kai suggested with a smirk on his face, but his smirk wasn't that evil.  
  
"Sure." Kevin said, and hopped off of Gary's shoulders.  
  
"Since you put it this way, lets battle!" Kevin put himself in a fighting position.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean." Kai said his smirk gone.  
  
"Then what do you mean, Kai?" Kevin put himself back into his normal position.  
  
Kai's smirk came back this time more evil. "I mean." He looked at Mariah lying there eyes closed and possibly asleep and then back to Kevin and Gary.  
  
Kevin also looked at Mariah with a confused look on his face and then back to Kai. Suddenly his eyes widened in comprehension and a smirk of his won appeared on his lips.  
  
"Oh, I get what you mean Kai. This is so gonna be a blast and we are sincerely done for." Kevin laughed.  
  
"Eh. Kevin?"  
  
"What is it Gary?"  
  
"Gary doesn't get it."  
  
"Oh! Here." Kevin said the rest in his ear, for Mariah not to hear.  
  
After all was explained the three boys took off.  
  
Ass the golden ball was clearly up high in the sky, it was about noon. Three boys were spotted with cold water buckets. (A/N: Am I not evil or what?)  
  
Mariah was calmly resting and was about to fall asleep when she heard a boy's voice screaming, "Bring it on!" and was wet like there was no tomorrow.  
  
She opened her eyes so wide and so fast you couldn't believe it.  
  
Normal she was waken up with three cold buckets of water. (A/N: LOL! That is so great! Yes I am evil.)  
  
When her vision was back to normal cause all the water in her eyes she realised that the nearest boy to her was Kai.  
  
"Kai.? KAI!!!"  
  
Now Mariah was mad, real mad.  
  
She stood up, more like jumped up and started running after Kai who took off right after he heard his name.  
  
-----------  
  
Ray caught the football but stopped as he herd someone scream.  
  
"What is it Ray?" Lee ask as he saw Ray wasn't throwing the ball back.  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
And with that they spotted Kai running with a bucket which was suppose to be filled with water across the beach.  
  
What wasn't normal was that Mariah was running after him, anyway Kai running, isn't normal.  
  
"RAY! I'M DEAD!"  
  
"AH! SHUT UP!" Mariah screamed behind.  
  
Kai started to laugh as ha ran, then he got a rock and fell. Now it was Mairah's time to laugh but since Kai didn't get up she tripped on him and landed in a puddle of mid. Kai laughed and laughed, he couldn't stop. Mariah was so mad she lifted herself, went to Lee, she didn't dare to look at Ray while passing which was laughing also but tried to force himself not to, so it sounded like giggles, she took Lee by the color, and brought him to the cottage. Ray couldn't take it anymore and started laughing as much as Kai.  
  
--------------  
  
"Wow, Mariah he got you there." Lee started to giggle.  
  
"Ah, shut up! I'm not in the mood to laugh now."  
  
"I understand hahahaha." And Lee was off, laughing but you know with Mariah you can't laugh much about her so he stopped.  
  
"Look I want revenge on Kai but how?" Mariah stopped and started thinking, Lee also but you al know he didn't think about that at all, more like the new monster in the village. (A/N: As new monster in the village I mean Mariah.)  
  
"Yes! I have an idea!" And with that Mariah told the plan or revenge in Lee's ear.  
  
"Ok do you get it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now I'll go take a shower." Mariah said, and took off to get a shower.  
  
--------------  
  
"Wow that Kai, it was great." Ray said while giving Kai a high-five.  
  
"Thanks Ray, but it came naturally."  
  
"Kai, I saw you change a lot." Kevin said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean see you talk more to people then you used to, and that all started since."  
  
"Since we got to China." Ray finished Kevin's sentence as he knew no more.  
  
"But why?" Was Gary's simple yet complicated question.  
  
"Ah, China love Gary, China love." Kai answered.  
  
(A/N: Now do you get the title? Well Ray's from China and Kai falls in love with him. Easy? Sure it is!)  
  
And with that all boys were silent. Then Mariah came back out all cleaned and walked across them, going back to her blanket on the beach. Lee also came back.  
  
"Wow she's mad. You better not do that again Kai."  
  
"Yah, what did she do to you Lee?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean when she took you inside."  
  
"Oh! Nothing, she just screamed to me her madness and went to take a shower, nothing special." Lee said.  
  
"Ok, well Kevin, Gary we wanna go back, this time we will look for the fishes."  
  
"Ok! Come Gary." And with that Kevin, Kai and Gary were gone.  
  
(Later that day, Maybe and hour.)  
  
As Lee and Ray were playing football, Kai and the others were occupied.  
  
Mariah, he, she didn't do much of her time. She watch Ray play with Lee then Kai then back to Ray, etc.  
  
Lee threw Ray the football and Ray threw it back.  
  
"Hey Ray, go back I'll throw it far." Lee said.  
  
"This far?"  
  
"No, farther."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Well ok but I do not promise you." And with that before, Lee looked at Mariah then at Ray and threw the ball far.  
  
"Shit!" Ray said as he started running after the ball.  
  
Kai stopped looking and started looking at Ray. Just then when Ray threw himself in the air to catch the ball, where he landed was.  
  
Well it was ok but.  
  
Ray landed in a circle of beautiful girls, more chicks if you ask me. And they all jumped on Ray to see if he was fine.  
  
"Are you ok?" One of them asked.  
  
"Yes I am fine."  
  
Then an other starting touching Ray and it wasn't long before the rest of them joined in.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We'll help you get better."  
  
"Eh.no thank you."  
  
"You sure you'll be fine?"  
  
"I'm sure, thanks."  
  
And it went on like that.  
  
But Kai was jealous, jealous that other people were touching his koi. His Ray, and Ray didn't stop them.  
  
He looked at Mariah but Mariah didn't look at him, she was all surprised like did everybody ells. Kai was so mad that he left.  
  
"Kai?" Ray wondered where he was going, then he saw his face and he knew it right away.  
  
"KAI!!!!" He lifted himself up and looked at Mariah.  
  
Now she had a smirk on her face and he ran off after Kai.  
  
"Well that was a good revenge?" Mariah told Lee.  
  
"Yah, but are you sure.?"  
  
"I don't care Lee. I want Ray and this is what I'll get."  
  
"But."  
  
"But?...Lee, are you. do you like Ray also?"  
  
"Hen? What tells you that?! Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Oh, ok then, well I'm off bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
'Wow that was close.' And with that thought Lee was off also.  
  
Kevin and Gary was left on the beach. But who knows what they'll do? (A/N: Not me and you won't either!)  
  
Will Ray and Kai's relationship found an end? Will it last? You will know it in the next chapter.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
This was chapter 4! I loved to write this one and I hoped you like to read it cause it was a good one. Well the only thing I am asking from you is to read and review so please do that and if you review you will get the next chapter in no long time at all well than that's all bye! 


	5. Will it last?

This is chapter 5! I promised you if you review it wasn't long well here it is. Please enjoy.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Will is last?  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"KAI!!!" Ray ran after Kai to their house and into the living room.  
  
"Kai."  
  
"What do you want?!" Kai asked, more barked at Ray.  
  
Kai was mad, real mad. Not that mad isn't mostly the fact but he was hurt, hurt within his heart.  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Stop saying my name and say what the fuck you want!"  
  
"I.I'm sorry Kai." Ray was about to cry now.  
  
He didn't know how Kai got angry nor why.  
  
"Sorry for what Ray? You don't even know why I'm mad."  
  
"Your right Kai, I don't know why your angry or mad, but I don't want you to stay like that." Ray said on the verge of tears.  
  
"They were touching you Ray! And you didn't stop them!"  
  
"But Kai I couldn't do anything."  
  
"Shut up, Ray it's not true!"  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Kai!" Ray grabbed Kai by the arm and started crying.  
  
Kai was so mad he pushed Ray on the floor. Ray fell and banged his head, but he didn't get up back on his feet, he just laid there on the floor cryi0ng his heart out.  
  
Kai looked at Ray cry and he had a tear slide down his check. He sat on the couch and began sobbing, his eyes closing.  
  
After a while Ray's crying became sobbing, and then stopped. He still had tears but it wasn't bad. He went in front of Kai on the floor crawling and he and he laid his head on his lap. Kai didn't flinch nor he moved. He didn't even know Ray was there. Ray saw that and lifted himself and sat across Kai's lap his head on Kai's chest. Kai opened his eyes and saw Ray. Ray didn't look up at Kai he simply said while passing his fingers on Kai's board chest.  
  
"I can stay right here forever in you arms. and there an't no way, I'm letting go now. Cause I am keeping you forever and for always. We will stay together for the rest of our days. And Kai." Ray said in a whisper.  
  
"What?" Kai's answer was in the same sound level.  
  
"I know how much you love me. I can feel your love for me in your heart. And in my heart I feel the same way. I love you Kai Hiwatari." Ray said and with that he kissed Kai on the check.  
  
Kai smiled and also kissed Ray but this time on the lips.  
  
"I love you too Ray Kon."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is chapter 5! I know it is not long but is what I wanted well then the revenge for Mariah is on and maybe Lee will have one too. Well read and review and I will write bye! 


	6. Night's Pleasure before Day's War

This is chapter 6 for my fic China Love. I am sorry I knew it was suppose to be the revenge of Kai and Ray but I had an idea last night and I wanted to write this instead so please enjoy it as much as you would of enjoyed the revenge.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 : Night's Pleasure before Day's War  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
It wasn't late that night when the boys came up with a plan for revenge. The so used golden ball was by now a red-orange which stood right in the middle of the sky. The boys where watching TV by now and when the movie was finished Kai was the first to act.  
  
"So Ray," he said while playing in his hair, "do you think the plan is good?"  
  
"I don't think Kai, I know." And Ray cuddled further in Kai's chest.  
  
Ray was sitting on Kai's lap sideways and his head rested on his chest. Kai smiled.  
  
"Ya, your right kitten."  
  
Ray smiled at his nickname. "Kai koi?"  
  
"What is it sweaty?"  
  
Ray again smiled. "Can we please go to sleep I am tired." He said giving Kai a yawn.  
  
Kai smiled, picked Ray in his arms and laid him down on the bed. Not bothering to change Ray fell asleep. Kai covered him with the blankets and cleft in the living room once again and sat on the couch. He changed the channels and started watching the news.  
  
"I wonder what is happening in Japan." he said putting the volume down not to wake Ray in the other room.  
  
(A/N: % this means the TV talking ok not to get confused.)  
  
%We heard that the Japan beybladeing team champions have been separated and that their most valuable bladers are missing. I am talking about the captain or leader of the blade breakers Kai Hiwatari and his partner Ray Kon have been missing now over a week. We interviewed their members and told us that what we were saying didn't make any sense, here is the interview.%  
  
Kai was looking at the screen with wide eyes, then a smirk appeared on his face. "Man, what the hell are they talking about? They didn't have something better to put?" and he laughed a little, he then stopped when he saw Tyson's face in the TV.  
  
Tyson was normally stuffing his face with food at the same time talking to the reporter.  
  
%So you say that what we are saying is. bullshit?%  
  
Tyson smiled ?Sure,, I mean I know Kai and Ray and they wouldn't be missing at all.%  
  
% So you say they are not missing?%  
  
%Yes, this is my point.%  
  
%But if they are not missing where are they?% The man asked Tyson who stopped eating at once.  
  
%I won't tell. I think they do not want to be bothered.%  
  
Kai eye's widened suddenly in surprise. "What the?" Kai put a video and pressed record.  
  
%What do you mean 'I think they do not want to be bothered'? They are up to something?%  
  
%We can say so.% Tyson said with a smirk on his face. %Hey Kai! If you are listening don't be shy tell, I think he does too!% Tyson smiled and stuffed his face with food.  
  
%Well that is all for the report.% And the TV came back to the news.  
  
%Well that was all for tonight. Good night and we'll come back on this tomorrow.%  
  
Then suddenly a picture of Kai and Ray appeared on the screen.  
  
Kai stopped the video and closed the TV. "What the hell did he mean by that?" Kai questioned himself. His eyes suddenly opened in comprehension.  
  
"He knew? He knew all along?" The phone rang, Kai picked it up and answered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Duh! I knew it was so easy to see." Tyson's voice rang at the other end of the phone.  
  
Kai eye's widened. "What the fuck, Tyson?!"  
  
"Yah, man what's up?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well what? Man Japan to china is a long distance. So speak, goddmit!"^  
  
"Ok calm down Tyson."  
  
"I am calm just I do not want to lose to much money." He laughed nervously.  
  
"Ok Tyson, you knew about me fancying Ray?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Well I don't fancy him anymore."  
  
Ray came out of the room, he was going to ask if Kai was coming to sleep and he herd what Kai said. And his eyes started to water.  
  
"What do you mean Kai? You do not fancy Ray anymore?"  
  
Ray took up an other phone which was in the room and started listening to their conversation.  
  
"No that's not what I mean Tyson."  
  
"Well what do you mean man? You fancied Ray first and then suddenly don't, I do not follow you anymore."  
  
"You never follow Tyson. Anyway what I mean is that I do not fancy Ray anymore is cause." Kai paused.  
  
Ray was about to cry.  
  
"I do not fancy him anymore cause. I love him." Ray was speechless, so was Tyson.  
  
"Now do you get me?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yes." Was Tyson's reply.  
  
"Oh, Kai I love you too. I love you so much."  
  
Kai eye's widened in surprise and he turned around.  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Kai!" Ray hung the phone and hugged Kai. Kai hugged back.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
"Yah?" Ray took the phone.  
  
"We will leave you, Kai has to go to sleep. Bye Tyson!"  
  
"Bye Ray!" and they hung up.  
  
"Did you hear all of it?" Kai asked.  
  
"Part of it."  
  
"Oh well lets go to sleep my sweaty kitten." Ray smiled and let Kai take him once again in the bedroom.  
  
As they entered the room Kai let Ray go and went to settle himself on the bed. Ray closed the door with a smirk on his face. Kai looked at him and wondered why the sudden change in his member's behaviour.  
  
"Ray, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Kai." He said his smirk still on his face, no trace of it fading away, it was bound to stay at the moment.  
  
"You sure? What is the smirk for?"  
  
"For this." Ray climbed at the end of the bed and shredded Kai's legs apart.  
  
He slowly brought a hand up, rubbing the inner of his leg. Ray was crawly closer to Kai by the second and his hand stop right between Kai's tight and manhood, his face also a couple pf sent meters away. Ray leaned in and gave Kai a slow yet passionate kiss on the lips, his hand slid and started rubbing Kai's manhood threw his pants and boxers. Kai gasped and moaned softly in Ray's mouth. Ray's tongue went to lick every corner of Kai's mouth, tasting him as much as he could, Kai also wanted to do the same but the need of oxygen was to much to be ignore. But when they parted and they were ready to go Kai kisses Ray right away, this time he was the one licking and tasting. Kai put his hands on Ray's shoulders and he brought him down with him on the bed. (A/N: They are already on the bed I know but what I mean is that they laid on the bed instead of sitting on it.) Ray was now on top of Kai. Kai bucked his hips up and Ray felt Kai's erg to have his pants removed. Still while kissing each other Ray managed some how to take Kai's pants off, Kai took his shirt off and Ray's. The kiss broke and Kai's hands went to settle on Ray's bare chest and started playing with his nipples. Ray moaned softly and stopped Kai's hands who looked disappointed. Ray smiled and kissed Kai on the lips, then he made a trail of kisses down Kai's neck and started licking seductively on Kai's shoulder blade. Ray then felt he had to bite that spot there and now. Ray always listened to his conches so he bit Kai right there. Kai gasped at the sudden change of emotion he was feeling. It was pain mixed up with pleasure, some how a sensation Kai loved, he then moaned softly. Ray continued going down this time leaving a trail of saliva on his way, which meant he was licking Kai not kissing him anymore. As Ra got to one of Kai's nipples he started sucking it, then suddenly he bit it. It made Kai moaned, he loved it so much. Ray then left his nipple and went lower. He stopped as something was in his way. Kai who's eyes where closed opened them when he couldn't feel Ray licking him anymore. Ray retrieved his tongue and looked sadly at Kai. Kai had a smile appear on his face and he took of his boxers. Ray smiled at him and went back to his job. He slid his tongue up one side of Kai's cock and made a circle on the tip and then went back down on the other side. Ray did that again once more, this time more slowly which made Kai moan out of pleasure. Kai brought one of his hands up to his face and bit one of his finger, trying not to mean to loud, in case the neighbours would hear. Ray went back up and made a circle once again on the tip of Kai's dick, this time instead of going back down he swallowed him whole. Kai gasped and closed his eyes still biting his finger. Ray's head went up and down, up and down and up and down repeating this movement over and over again. Ray was sucking Kai hard, really hard and at the same time he was licking his dick also. Ray brought one hand up to Kai's balls and started playing with them. Kai couldn't take this anymore, fuck the neighbours and what they'll hear, who cares anyway what they did. He stopped biting his finger and moaned so loudly, at the same time releasing himself in Ray's mouth and calling his name out in ecstasy. Ray swallowed everything that came out to him and looked at Kai who looked at him while breathing harshly. Ray smiled and kissed Kai making him taste himself. Kai's smile on his face disappeared and was replaces with a look of disgusts. Ray laughed at Kai's face and he told him:  
  
"Kai this is how you taste, you don't like it?"  
  
"Not really. You taste better Ray." Ray smiled, "But."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But.do you taste me when I come?" Kai asked, he still had the same look on his face, but this time it was also mixed up with a questioning look.  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?"  
  
"I do not taste you Kai."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well since I am deep throat-ting you it goes right down. No time for me to taste."  
  
"Oh really?" Kai said a smirk appearing on his face now, "You wanna taste, or you are to chicken?"  
  
"I'm not chicken. I'm a kitten! And sure why not? Bring it on!" Ray said a little frustrated Kai called him a chicken, or ment to.  
  
"Ok, here." And Kai kissed Ray on the lips, making sure he made Ray taste. Ray's grin was replaced by a disgusted look like Kai had.  
  
"So, is it good? No, am I good?" Kai smirked.  
  
"." was Ray's reply.  
  
Kai laughed and said.  
  
"Wait till you taste yourself, and I'll make sure of that. Next night is my night."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
This is chapter 6. It think it was not my best but anyway it is a chapter that is part of the story and the part where they were talking about Kai and Ray missing on the TV was too good to be true so I had to put it in there. Well please read and review please and thank you. 


	7. A Day Off!

China Love Chapter 7 : A Day Off!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day the boys woke up as rays of sunlight persed threw the window and rayed apon their eyes. Ray was the first one to open his and he then turned around to get out of bed but was stopped by a pair of strong arms.  
  
'Kai?' Ray thought to himself and he smiled as he remembered what happened last night.  
  
Kai turned around in his sleep and wrapped his arms tighter around Ray. Ray smiled again, wrapping his arms around Kai and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Kai woke up at the sudden light wet sensation on his cheek and looked to see what it was, or more like who it was. Ray smiled to Kai as he saw him and smiled to him.  
  
"How you feeling my kitten?" Kai asked to Ray as he smiled.  
  
"Good, and you my phoenix?" Kai smiled to that nickname as he never heard anyone call him that way, or ever call him any name that was not bad.  
  
"I bet you are hungry, kitten." Kai said as he heard Ray's stomach growl. Ray blushed and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeh, I guess...."  
  
The boys got out of bed, both forgetting that they wore nothing at all until they looked at each other. Both blushing they went back to their room, scared that someone might of seen them. Ray came out of the room wearing a white Chinese tank top with a pair of baggy black pants. Kai was next wearing a black tank top, the same style as the one he normally wore but with no bottoms or other things on it. He, as the opposite of Ray wore a pair of white pants. The boys sat at the table both at the opposites sides, looking at each other. A couple of minutes passed as they realised that no one was going to make them breakfast and that they had to do it to themselves. Ray stood up and headed to the fridge to get the eggs but Kai stopped him on his way by putting his strong arms around his slender waist.  
  
"I'll get the eggs kitten, you'll get the bread and the fruits, and I'll maybe make you a surprise..." And with that said, Kai kissed Ray on the tips of his nose.  
  
Ray smiled and headed to the counter where the bread laid and put 4 loaves of bread into the toaster. He then after Kai headed to the fridge to take the fruits, laying them onto the counter where he started slicing them one after the other. Kai smiled to Ray as Ray smiled back both doing their own things. After Kai was done with the eggs he put them in a plate and handed it to Ray, telling him to please set the table. Ray did as he was told as Kai started doing his surprise he promised to Ray. Kai smirked as he got the things he needed to complete the surprise to his kitten.  
  
'He will love this I know he will, as much as he likes it I love him more....' Kai thought to himself as he finished Ray's surprised and put it in a plate and taking the plate of fruits with him at the same time as he head out to the kitchen table in an other room.  
  
Ray smiled to Kai as he saw that Kai was bring to plate, his surprise and the fruits.  
  
'I wonder what he did, though it smells great! Almost like pancakes...'  
  
Kai laid down a plate before Ray and he took of a Scott towel he put there not for Ray to see what was underneath. Pancakes were revealed and Ray had this big smile apon his face. he loved pancakes, but he love Kai even more for making them to him.  
  
"Kai, these are great! I love you!" Ray threw himself into Kai's arms, bring their lips together into a kiss.  
  
That was the way that Ray thanked Kai, but Kai just loved it when Ray would kiss him like that. The breakfast was over as the two boys were finished picking up there mess into the kitchen, even though it was not really a big mess like Tyson would normal make. Ray took out the trash as Kai was inside doing the bed. As Ray was outside and put the lid on its container he saw Lee standing right beside him.  
  
"Oh hey Lee!" Ray said cheerfully as he never thought that Lee was part of Mariah's "evil" plans.  
  
"Hey Ray!" Lee smiled back, 'Cool he doesn't suspect me as being part of Mariah's plans, that is just great!'  
  
"So doing anything today?"  
  
As Lee asked this question to Ray, Kai who was passing into the living room picking a couple of things that laid there saw Lee talking to Ray.  
  
'What is he doing this bastard with MY Ray?! Wait....my Ray? Well I am going to clam him...' Kai starting blushing at this thought but then thought again, 'Well we do love each other and we did love together more then once...that makes him mine...Yah! My Ray!" Kai jolted out of the house heading to Ray's direction. As he got beside him he wrapped his arms around Ray's waists firmly.  
  
"I am sorry but my kitten is spending the day with me at the beach, certainly not with you." Kai sent Lee a evil smirk saying 'you might as well forget it he is MINE'.  
  
Lee looked at him with this evil stare in his eyes but did not show any of that emotion in his face.  
  
"Sure, well have a great day Ray." Smiling to Ray Lee left and headed back home. 'Ray will be mine in the end Kai. And there is no way you can stop me, even though Mariah is in my way now...I have to find a way to get her out of my path towards my Ray, but then getting Kai out of the way will be as hard, maybe even harder...' Lee thought to himself as he walked back.  
  
Ray tilted his head up to look at Kai's eyes, showing him real hatred towards Lee.  
  
"Kai? I don't think you like Lee, right?" Ray asked showing a concerning look towards his koi.  
  
Kai who realised Ray saw his eyes and that emotion, shook his head. "Not really, I just don't really trust him..." Kai saw that Ray still had this look of confusion in his eyes and to reassure him he kissed him deeply on the lips. "How about we get ready to go to the beach, ne?"  
  
Ray smiled and they both headed into the house to take their things and head towards the beach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mariah looked as Lee entered the house.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Ray, do you have something planned with him today?" She asked in a angry voice, getting annoyed as Lee always forgot what she wanted him to do.  
  
'Got something planned for you, but not for him' Lee thought to himself, having a smirk appear on his face.  
  
Mariah smirked to him as she thought that Lee did get something planned with Ray and was satisfied for once that that idiot did something good for once. "So what is it?"  
  
"Well we are going to the cliff, well the house just there this afternoon, I told him I couldn't get there that early but that you were gonna be there first."  
  
Mariah smiled and kissed Lee on the cheek, for once that idiot made her proud and a good job to get her with Ray, at least that is what she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray and Kai both walked onto the beach, both not wearing shoes and holding each other hands. Ray had a smile pressed and so did Kai for once in front of all other people.  
  
"Kai...I wanted to ask you something..." Ray asked Kai as they got on the dock.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you really like me?" Ray asked, looking into Kai's eyes.  
  
"If I like you?" Ray nodded his head as Kai asked this question again repeating himself.  
  
"No." Was Kai simple answer to Ray's question. Ray's smile vanished and his eyes shown nothing more then per sadness.  
  
"I don't like you Ray because I love you." As Kai said that Ray's sparkled and his smile came back, somewhat bigger.  
  
"I love you too!" And he jumped into Kai's arms hugging him tightly. Kai wrapped his arms around Ray's waists, bring his head up with one of his hands not around Ray's waists and kissed him deeply.  
  
The boys stayed there for a while as people started to take over the beach and they were starting to get looked at. People find it weird two boys kissing so they stopped and they headed to an other place on the beach to take a walk.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is it for this chapter, I don't know if you found it long or short but to me it could of been longer, though I didn't really got any other ideas for the rest of the fic and to what Lee would do to Mariah to get her out of the way. Maybe you guys who review can tell me. And I am sorry that I didn't write for a long time since but school really took over my time, sorry again but please REVIEW! 


	8. The Final Showcase!

China Love Chapter 8 : The final showcase!  
  
Mariah walked to the house on the cliff where Lee had told Ray would be, but ended up in the cottage alone.  
  
"What? He tricked me!? I knew he was not able to do a simply job!!!!" She screamed as she realised Ray would not come and that Lee had send her there for nothing, or that is what she thought.  
  
Lee at that moment when he heard Mariah scream jolted into the room and pushed her in an open door. The door leaded to the basement and she unwillingly tumbled them all the way down. Lee winced as he heard he bump ever stair and landed at the bottom with a loud "Bang!" . He then had a smirk appear on his face as Mariah was no more conches. He went down the stairs and pick her up and put her gently into a closet in the basement.  
  
"There, she will not be in my way.Now Ray is mine! Muahahahahahaha *chocks* Erk...Sorry.." Lee started blushing at how stupid he looked when he chocks when he starts laughing evilly.  
  
"That is just not ment to be me for me that sort of laugh." And he sweatdropped going out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai and Ray were walking down the beach after their kiss they had on that dock holding hands. Ray smiled and put his head on Kai's shoulder and then lifted it right up as he realised that they were in public and that people didn't really liked to see them doing stuff like that, especially from two boys. Kai looked at Ray with a sad look into his eyes, why was Ray stopping putting his head on his shoulder all of a sudden?  
  
"Ray, why did you take it off so fast?" He asked also a little bit of sadness shown in his voice.  
  
Ray looked at Kai and his smile disapeared, "Beacause people are looking at us."  
  
"I don't care what other people think, and you shouldn't either. Let them think all they want, when someone loves someone else no matter what their gander is love is stronger than what other people say. And I love you more then ever and I don't care what other people say, the best is to make you happy." Kai said softly into Ray's ear and stopped to pick the boy up into a kiss.  
  
Ray kissed back , he sure loved Kai too and then he thought of what he said and realised that it was all true and that it did not matter. Ray jumped into Kai's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Kai smiled and Ray could feel the movment Kai did with his lips, he loved it when Kai smiled and that was not really often but now as Kai loved Ray the smile would appear more often and would set Ray more then happy to see it. People started to stare at their derection but neither boys moved their lips arpart or unwrapped their arms from around each other. Kai then stopped the kiss as the need of air took him first, but he did not deposite Ray on the ground but kept him where he was, into his arms; walking off towards an othe part of the beach.  
  
Ray and Kai got at the other end of the beach where no one never goes, so they were sure that they would be alone , well that is what they thought. Lee was standing not far from them behind; observing their every movement.  
  
'That is so gonna be good without Mariah.' Lee thought to himself.  
  
Lee stepped out of his 'hideout' and went in Kai and Ray's direction.  
  
"Hey, Ray!"  
  
"Hey Lee!" Ray seamed rather happy compared to Kai who simply answer, "Lee.." In a rather displeasing tone of voice.  
  
"So what are you doing?" that was a rather very stupid question to ask as Kai and Ray were both like before and were kissing each other before he came.  
  
"Eh..doesn't that look obvious, Lee?" Ray asked as he raised an eye-brow. Kai simply looked at Lee if he was a complete idiot, in other words Kai looked at Lee in the same was he always looked at him. ((A/N: Lol that is really mean))  
  
"Eh.sorry that was really stupid of mine to ask such an.." Lee was looking for the word to say, and as he got the word to say Kai finished the sentence for him, as Lee was a moron in Kai's mind, though Kai was not far from the truth. ((A/N: Sorry for all the Lee fans but I in this fic makes him a complete idiot. Sorry again.))  
  
"Incredible stupid question!" Kai was starting to get on his nerves as he didn't really like Lee.  
  
"Calm down Kai, Lee is only trying to be nice." Ray on the other side thought that Lee, sure he was stupid but then it was his friend, well that is what he thought.  
  
"It is only because of you that I do not pummel him on the ground just there and now. I love you Ray, my kitten." Kai said to Ray, not even bothering that Lee heard, in a matter of fact that is what he wanted for Lee to hear.  
  
"I love you too Kai." Ray said to Kai then gave him a kiss not even realising that Lee was still there.  
  
Kai smiled to himself, that is what he wanted to Lee to be jealous, though he didn't really know why. Lee was definitely jealous of Kai, he was the one that wanted Ray and he would like to end up with him at the end. But so far Lee's luck of having Ray were none.  
  
Finally Lee realised that he would never have Ray and that Ray really did love Kai. Mariah could try as much as she would like but she would never have him as much as Lee wanted Ray. Ray belonged to Kai and to no one other then Kai. Lee thinking that Mariah could never have Ray, nor himself he realised that he still had her locked in the closet and that maybe she had regain conches by now. He ran off not even saying a word as he knew that he would be so punished to what he had just done.  
  
"Mariah!" Lee ran downstairs and opened the closet door, "I am so sorry!"  
  
"You better be! I will kill you Lee!" Mariah screamed at him with all her rage coming out, how could Lee do that to her, that was he mystery.  
  
"I am really sorry! I mean it! Don't kill me!!!!!!" Lee ran out of the house as Mariah started running after him.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" We could hear Lee screaming as he ran down the beach Mariah chasing him.  
  
"COME BAC HERE YOU STUPID DUM SHIT, MOTHER FUCKER!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai and Ray laughed as they saw Lee pass with Mariah running after him.  
  
"What do you think he did?" Ray asked Kai with a smile on his face.  
  
"I suppose he locked her up or something." Kai said smiling to his kitten.  
  
"Why do you think that, Kai?"  
  
"Because we didn't see Mariah and why do you think we only saw Lee and now she is running after him?"  
  
"Yah, you are right. I love you Kai." Ray said, kissing Kai.  
  
"I love you too." Kai kissed Ray.  
  
That is the end of chapter 8. I don't have anything left to say, that is all so please review and thank you! 


	9. Everything is Over

Chapter 9: Everything is over.  
  
~~~~~~~~(The next day)~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ray what that fuck is that?" Kai yelled at his top of his longs as he came in storming with a bundle of letters in his hands.  
  
"And you mind telling me what the fuck is that Kai?" Ray waved a diskette in his hands. " E-mails of your secret boy-friends!?" Ray also screamed.  
  
"And that, Ray! Letters of your.your..I can't say it!" Kai was to mad to actually say it unlike Ray who had screamed it.  
  
"I hate you Kai!" Ray screamed and he started crying, tears flowing down his face.  
  
"Good, cause I hate you too!" Kai went into the room and slammed that door behind him.  
  
Ray let himself fall on the couch and started crying again, this time more then before. Kai could not ignore Ray crying he cared to much for him and he could not understand, who did he love then Ray? Who did love him then Ray? Where did all these letters come from? Kai then realised that is could only be from Mariah who tried to brake them up since the beginning.  
  
"Ray." Kai said softly as he opened the door of the bedroom as everything was starting to get clear to him.  
  
Ray turned around with his eyes that shown nothing more then pure anger and hatred. Kai looked at him a little bit scared as he never saw Ray look at him, nor at anyone in that way. For who ever send those letters did really brake Ray's heart.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Ray spat at Kai.  
  
"Ray.I."  
  
Ray's anger was building up in him and he was about to blow but before he could calm himself down he started breathing harshly until he could not breath properly anymore. Ray fell to the ground gasping for air, one hand was around his throat as the other one held him from hitting the ground. Kai quickly ran to Ray and took him into his arms. Right away as Kai took hold of Ray, Ray clanged Kai's shirt deeply and firmly into his hands.  
  
"Ray..SOMEONE HELP!!!" Kai screamed for help. Luckily for him, Kevin who was passing with Gary heard Kai scream.  
  
"What is wrong Kai?" Kevin popped his head in the doorway. His eyes widened as he saw Ray. "Oh no! Not again! Gary hurry up the doctor we need one hurry! Don't worry Kai we are coming right back do not worry." With that said Kevin and Gary ran for a doctor and just like they said they were back with one in no time.  
  
(At the hospital)  
  
Ray was laid on a bed, a lot of little wire's were attached to him and connected to a machine. His eyes were closed and he had calm from his struggle for air. Kai was looking at him threw this little window as the doctor has said he was not allowed to see him, at least not now.  
  
"What is wrong with him sir?" Kai asked but the doctor kept on ignoring him and taking care of other patients.  
  
Kai turned around to Lee and Mariah who had arrived and Kevin and Gary.  
  
"What do he have?! Tell me! Kevin you said something like not again! What does that mean?! What does Ray have!? TELL ME!!" Kai screamed.  
  
"Kai, Ray has this cancer.It happened a long time ago, the same thing as now, he had problems breathing and all..The doctor said that he was lucky that he survived that first time but then if it would have happened again he might not as be as lucky and might not end by surviving.." Mariah looked down after she said that , she was unable to look at him in the eyes.  
  
"What?!" Kai was frustrated and really worried, how could all this be happened to Ray, what did he do wrong?  
  
"Kai, Ray.I am afraid to say..he might not be as lucky..he still has problems breathing and he." Lee could not say it, his best friend, again, he might loose him.  
  
" IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE THE ONE TO DO ALL THIS TO RAY!" and Kai ran off, crying for the first time in his life.  
  
"Kai...." Ray said as he saw Kai run away. He heard everything and he was really worried himself that he might not survive. Why did it have to happen now when he was so happy. Ray lost conches and his body looked as if he was sleeping, as if he was not living anymore.  
  
Kai came back a couple of minutes later as he calmed down. As he entered the hospital he saw a lot of doctors and nurses running all over the place, especially in Ray's room direction. Kai ran off to see what he was happened. Ray had again problems breathing but this time it was worst. After he was calmed down the doctor came to Kai who was watching the whole thing in horror.  
  
"Sir, you can see him if you want, it might be the last time."  
  
Kai entered the room and sat down on a chair on the side of the bed where Ray laid.  
  
"Ray.are you ok?" Kai asked softly  
  
Ray looked up, and in his eyes you could see all the sadness they held.  
  
"Yes..sorry..Kai.about me being mad and..all..I love you.."  
  
Kai took Ray's hand in his, "I love you too." And be bend down to kissed him on the lips.  
  
As they kissed a tear went down Ray's face and he smile after the kiss. Ray closed his eyes and whispered.  
  
"I love you.." Ray's hand became cold in Kai's and it was not as tight as it was before, indeed it was not tight at all, it was not holding as Ray was no more.  
  
Kai cried, cried and cried he had just lost the most precious thing in his life, his heart or the person that was making him live the only reason that kept him alive, Ray.  
  
Kai staid again for a couple of minutes and after he saw that Ray would not open an eye or move he stood up and left for the door. As he got to the door he heard his name being said in a low voice, he jolted around and looked at Ray. Ray had his eyes open and a weak smile on his face.  
  
"Were are you going?" He asked in a weak voice, still that smile on his face.  
  
Kai smiled and ran beside Ray and kissed him.  
  
"I thought..that.you.you.were.." Kai could not finish as having Ray alive and not dead made him more then happy.  
  
"That I was dead?" Ray finished Kai sentence for him. Kai nodded his head.  
  
"I promised you Kai that I would not leave you, and I always keep my word.I only lost conches again, no big deal." Ray laughed weakly and then kiss Kai on the lips once more. "Now if I am not mistaking we have a tournament to attend." Kai smiled and took Ray in his arms.  
  
"Tomorrow, kitten. I will wait until you get better."  
  
The End  
  
That is the end of my fic, in the next chapter I am gonna post I tend to make an summary of what happens to Kai and Ray. Well then I am only waiting for you guys to review and tell me that the idea for the summary if it is a good one and I do it or it is bad and I don't mind doing one.well then bye! 


End file.
